


My One and Only

by niyalaw



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Changmin is kinda upset, Couch Cuddles, I keep thinking about this, M/M, Yunho trying to cheer him up, a lot of kisses, the timeline is on June, they are in japan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niyalaw/pseuds/niyalaw
Summary: Hi I'm not a new homin shipper but this is my first time write fic with this pair. This is unbeta-ed. And English is not my first language I hope you guys don't mind with all grammatical error in this fic hehePlease enjoy<3





	My One and Only

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm not a new homin shipper but this is my first time write fic with this pair. This is unbeta-ed. And English is not my first language I hope you guys don't mind with all grammatical error in this fic hehe
> 
> Please enjoy<3

They are currently in Japan now. Back to their homestay after work preparing for their new summer single. It was a long day for both of them.

Yunho just freshly out from the shower. He can see his one and only member is chilling on the couch with his phone. He looks so focused with it, so Yunho try to get closer to him and finally decided to sit beside him.

For some minutes they just still like that. And Yunho is not really feeling good with this silence.

So he is gonna try.

“Changmin-ah”

“Hmm” That's just his respond.

Yunho won't give up till he get what he wanted.

“Changdol-ah”

“Hmm?”

 _He really ignored me huh_ , Yunho think to himself. What's on Changmin's phone that make him not even face Yunho at all. With all the curiosity he sneak to see what's on Changmin's phone. And he can see is his own teasers. He glares at the clock and it shows the time for his teaser released. He found Changmin is so cute because he probably really waiting for it.

In no time Yunho try to hug Changmin make him almost drop his phone.

“Yunho are you serious?” 

Changmin stares at him with his annoying look.

“You ignored me.” Yunho states innocently with his puppy look eyes to Changmin.

“I never ignore you.” Changmin says while back focusing on his phone.

Yunho try to find comfortable position in their hug and rest his face on Changmin's neck. He can't help to look at his boyfriend beautiful neck and smells him. _Oh God he smells so nice_ , thought Yunho. He leave some little kisses on it makes Changmin feels ticklish.

“Yunho seriously stop it!”

Yunho just ignore it and looking at Changmin phone. He can see him liking all his teaser pictures. He give his biggest grin to him.

“I see you are always liking my teasers on time.” Yunho says while he is scrolling through Changmin's phone which still on his hand. Yunho pretty sure Changmin likes everything except the white teasers. He really need to ask him why.

“Well you are not going to like your own teasers?”

“I will do it later after I repost it on my Intagram.” Yunho answers while looking at Changmin who trying to avoid his stares. Yunho also noticed that Changmin's ears are red now. Shoot look whose blushing now.

“You know our fans noticed you always give like to my teasers right after it posted. They said you just like them who waiting for the teasers” Yunho tease and he can see Changmin's ears are more red now.

“I never waiting for your teasers. They just happened when I'm online, that's it.” 

Yunho just smile and kiss his left cheek.

“You are lying.”

“I'm not.”

He gives another kiss to his right cheek.

“You are bad at lying.”

Changmin just sigh at that. He put his phone down on the table and he staring at Yunho with his soft gaze. Yunho can't help but looking at his eyes too. His eyes are so beautiful. Yunho is really fell into those charming eyes.

“I just think that's the only way to show people how I support your solo. I'm so excited for it. I really do. But you know I just really bad at showing my affection to people on public.” Changmin says with a very soft voice at the last sentence. He is kind of feel shame with it. Yunho always showing his affection towards him publicly without any hesitation. But here he is, he is just too shy for that.

Yunho just stare at Changmin who give him an apologetic look. He know better than anyone that Changmin is been struggle with this but he always act like he doesn't care what people think. People keep misunderstood about his behaviors thinking that he is never give his best for the group or worse it makes people think he doesn't deserve to stand beside Yunho. That's boils Yunho heart the most.

He know better than anyone that Changmin is always give his 100% for the group and he is always glad that Changmin is the one who stay with him. He is the only one who deserve to stand beside him. Yunho just want people to stop thinking negatively about Changmin.

Yunho cupped Changmin's cheeks and try to make him look into his eyes. But Changmin just keep avoid his stare.

“Changmin-ah, look at me.” Yunho commands. Changmin just give up and finally look at his eyes. The loving gaze Yunho give to him always work to make him feel weak.

They just keep staring until Yunho break the silence.

“Baby, you don't have to always do what people demand you to. I don't want you to do something you are not comfortable with. And you always know about that right?”

Yunho give a soft stroke to his cheek. Hope it will help to get rid of the sad face on his boyfriend's face. He really don't like to see him being sad like this.

“Yeah I know it. I just want everyone know that I always support you....” Changmin says hesitantly.

Yunho can't help to give him a soft peck on his lips. His favorite lips.

“I don't care what people think. The think that is important is you are always here beside me. No other people support me like you do. The one who always give me a lot of support massages every morning, the one who always make delicious meal for me after practice, the one who always care about my health and...”

Yunho pause himself to look at Changmin's reaction from his words. And all he can see Changmin is trying to look everyone but him because he is blushing hard now. _He is really the cutest person alive_ , screams Yunho inside his mind.

And Yunho give him another kiss before continue his words.

“You are the one who I always comeback to. You are my home Changmin. No one can replace you.”

Yunho back kissing him again. Now he kiss him hard with full of passion to make him know how much love he can give to the person in front of him. Changmin just melted under the kiss. He put his arm around Yunho's neck. Feeling the love Yunho give to him from the kiss. He just let him dominate the kiss, let him explore every inside his mouth.

After they separated themselves from the kiss, try to get the oxygen they needed. Yunho just can't stop amazed at the scene in front of him. Changmin with a blushing face and glazy eyes while trying to breathe.

Yunho put his lips on Changmin's lips. Not kissing him, just only there.

“I love you.” Yunho whispering through Changmin's lips. Make those lips move together with his own.

Changmin feels so embarrassed so he try to hide on Yunho's neck.

“I love you too.” Changmin answer with muffled voice. Yunho just can't stop grinning by that.

“You know you are also the one who always welcoming me in every lust nights.” Tease Yunho make him get attacked —mostly kicks and punches— by Changmin.

“Yunho!”

Yunho can't help and just laughing at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been frustated because all happening on my cassie stan twt. Everyone thinking about Changmin negatively really make me upset. Just let him breathe whatever he want. That's all the things I could think about this scenario. I just hope everyone will support Yunho's solo and also support Changmin and most importantly support both of them as TVXQ!
> 
> Thank you for reading please leave kudos and comment I really will appreciate that uwu


End file.
